Adrenaline
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: A storm hits at Hope Zion and Joel & Alex are caught in the middle.


" _I'd never fall in love with someone else again,_

 _If I could only taste your lips and this adrenaline_

 _I'd never leave here,_

 _Never leave your bed."_

 _-Matt Nathanson, "Adrenaline"_

Adrenaline

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (or if you prefer) Alex & Joel.

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** A storm hits at Hope Zion and Joel & Alex are caught in the middle.

 **Author's Note:** The lyrics to Adrenaline belong to the amazing Matt Nathanson.

It was a cold rainy day in October and the weather forecast had predicted a terrible storm. As usual, inclement weather meant that the E.R. was filled to capacity. Alex Reid tried to focus on treating her patients instead of the darkening sky.

But as the sky grew darker, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to get home to her children.

 _They always get scared in weather like this._

Between her shift in the E.R and Joel's surgery they would probably have just enough time to pick up baby Theo up from daycare and arrive home just before Luke and Charlotte got home from school.

Her daughter had recently started full-day kindergarten and she now rode the bus home from school with her brother.

Alex was pulled from her thoughts when the operator's voice came over the intercom.

 _Code Grey._

 _Inclement Weather._

 _Code Grey._

 _Inclement Weather._

As the announcement faded the inevitable buzz of anxious conversation began as Alex went to check on her next patient during her rounds.

Meanwhile Joel was finishing up in the O.R. his patient was stable, and he hoped he'd get a few minutes to talk to Alex.

He was just stepping off the elevator when he heard the code being called over the intercom.

He smiled as he caught sight of Alex across the room. He was about to call out to her when the thunder crackled and the lightning flashed, leaving the hospital bathed in darkness.

 _And then the sound of shattering glass rang out like a bomb exploding._

Alex saw the elevator doors open and saw her husband coming toward her wearing his trademark Joel Goran grin.

His familiar grin was the last thing Alex Reid saw before the lights went out.

She'd been so focused on her husband that she didn't realize that the lightning had stuck the tree, sending the split trunk through the window, just inches from where she stood.

"Alex!"

The warning died on Joel's lips even as he ran towards her in the darkness, his terror amplified by the screams of nearby patients.

It took five minutes for the hospital's back-up generator power to come on.

 _300 seconds._

When the lights came on, Joel ran from the elevator to the lobby where his wife lay amid shards of broken with a tree trunk through her torso.

At that moment all hell broke loose.

Patients were screaming and he could hear Zack barking orders. But all Joel could see was Alex.

He crouched on the floor next to her, barely feeling the sting as broken glass cut into the skin of his knees and the palms of his hands.

"Reid, can you hear me?" Joel shouted as he reached one hand out toward her carotid artery to check her pulse and assess her injuries.

"Alex, look at me!" Joel shouted again even as Zack and other doctors descended upon the chaos to tend to the other patients.

Her eyelids fluttered, and he heard her voice softly calling out to him, "Joel?"

He took her hand and held it tightly, "I'm right here, love. I need you to lie very still all right?"

Alex nodded, "Joel, baby, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Alex. How're you doing? Does anything hurt?" He asked caressing her forehead, wiping the blood from a shallow cut away from her eye.

Alex shook her head, "No what happened?

 _The adrenaline must be keeping her from feeling any pain._

"You were standing next to the window when it shattered. But you're gonna be okay. Just try to stay calm and keep still for me."

"Zack! I need some help over here, now!" Joel yelled.

A few seconds later, Zack appeared next to Joel took one look at the situation and said, "Whoa."

Alex saw Zack's expression and knew the situation was dire.

She looked from Zack to her husband and back again, her eyes dancing back and forth in panic.

"What's happening? Joel baby _please_ tell me what's going on." She whispered, suddenly finding it hard to catch her breath.

Joel put his hand on hers, "The tree hit you when it went through the window."

"Oh my God, Joel! The kids…"

Joel brushed his fingers across her lips. "Shh, the kids are going to be fine. And so are you. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

She nodded, and whispered, "Joel, I love you."

"It was Joel's turn to nod, "I love you, too Alex. We can't move you to the O.R. We're going to have to do this right here right now."

Alex sighed, "If the branch shifts inside me it could puncture a lung or my aorta."

 _My wife ever the general surgeon._

"Yes, ma'am it could and I refuse to take that chance. Zack get a bolus I.V. in her and hang four units of O neg blood. And get me a high thoracic spinal."

 _He's using his sexy surgeon voice._

 _The one that turns me on._

Alex thought letting the familiar, comforting sound wash over her.

Zack gave Joel an incredulous look, "You're not gonna take that thing out of her while she's awake are you?"

Joel's eyes never left Alex as he spoke, "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. We can't risk moving her into the O.R."

Zack turned from Joel to Alex, "You do realize that your husband is crazy right, Reid?"

Alex smiled up at Zack, "Mmmhmmm. One of the many things I love about him." She replied, her words punctuated by quick gasps.

"Joel, do one thing for me before you suit up?" Alex asked, looking at him with a mixture of fear and love in her expression.

"Name it, Reid." Joel said, leaning towards her.

"Kiss me. For luck."

"You got it," He whispered, giving her a long kiss.

Joel flashed her another one of his trademark grins just before he slipped on a surgical mask and gloves.

"The feeling's completely mutual Reid." Joel replied, smiling. "Are you ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alex whispered, reaching for Joel's gloved hand.

Joel shook his head, "Sorry love. You know I can't hold your hand right?"

Alex nodded, "I know. What is it with the women in your life and trees?"

Even though Joel's mouth was covered by his surgical mask, Alex knew her husband was smiling.

"Are you thinking about the time that Charlotte broke her arm?"

"I was so scared that day. And you were so great with her."

"Just doing my job, Reid."

 _That's my husband._

 _Renowned orthopedic surgeon_

 _Wonderful father._

"Okay, Zack, I need you to get ready to suction and keep the sponges coming."

"You got it," Zack replied, standing next to Joel waiting with the instruments in hand.

"Okay, Reid, I need you to take a deep breath for me and try to remain very still."

Joel took one last look in his wife's eyes before he began the painstakingly slow process of removing the tree trunk from her body.

"Get on those bleeders Zack." Joel said without looking at him.

"On it," Zack replied, "Hey Alex, are you still with us?"

"Hey mate, that's my line." Joel said, glancing momentarily at his wife, "How're you doing, love? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, Joel, baby, I'm just so tired. Can I just close my eyes for a while?"

 _That's the adrenaline wearing off combined with the blood loss._

"No, Alex, I need you to stay awake so you can tell me if you feel any different. Just hang in there for me, Reid."

"Hey Joel, are you about done? She's losing a lot of blood here."

"Just stay on top of it, Zack. And try not to rush me while I'm operating on _my wife_ all right?"

"Okay, gotcha, sorry." Zack said, as he continued to suction and pass the sponges to Joel.

"Talk to me, Reid. Are you hanging in there?"

"I'm fine…Just…"

"What is it, Alex? Tell me."

"I'm cold."

"Can we get a warm blanket over here, please?"

Seconds later Alex sighed with relief as the nurse draped the warm blanket over her legs.

"Thank you," She whispered before she closed her eyes.

"No, Alex love, I need you to open your eyes. Look at me, Alex!"

"Just wake me when it's time to pick up the kids." Alex mumbled drowsily.

 _The blood loss is making her disoriented._

"Joel, we need to close now." Zack said as he pulled the last few inches of the tree trunk from Alex's body, and tried to stem the flow of blood from her wound.

"I know but we need to stop the bleeding before we can close. Alex, stay with me! Reid, open your eyes!"

Alex's eyelids fluttered open, "Sorry, Joel baby, I'm just so tired."

"I know you are love. And you're doing great. I'm almost done. Then you can rest, I promise."

"Love you, Doctor Goran."

"And I love you Doctor Reid," Joel replied as he put the last stitch into place. Let's give her two more units O-neg just to be on the safe side."

"Alex, you can close your eyes and rest now." Joel whispered, in her ear.

"Be here when I wake up?" She asked, her words running together with the force of the adrenaline crash, blood loss, and drugs.

Joel nodded, "I'll be here, Reid."

"Dirty weekend." Alex whispered before she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
